


Biscuits

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I JUST WAS EATING BISCUITS WHEN I WROTE THIS, Izumi is precious child, Izumi likes Zuko better, M/M, Sharing, Sokka is a good dad, YALL I SWEAR IM NOT BRITISH, Zuko is a Good Dad, just because Sokka tried to steal her biscuits, mentions of adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Izumi is very firm on her no sharing biscuits rule.So Zuko decides to be a mature adult and teach her how to share.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot how much I loved the satisfaction of posting fics

“Izumi, we need to learn to share,” Zuko reprimands.

Izumi pouts. “But Papa tried to take my cookies!”

“You had 10, you can share,” Zuko replies flatly.

Zuko thinks. “If you have ten biscuits and someone asks you for one, how many do you have left?”

“10,” Izumi says stubbornly.

Zuko can’t help but frown at his nine-year-old daughter.

Why did she have to somehow inherit his stubbornness?

“What happens if you have ten biscuits and someone takes one from you, how many do you have left?” Zuko inquires.

Izumi narrows her eyes. “10 biscuits and a dead body.”

Sokka nods. “That’s my girl!”

“That was almost your body,” Zuko deadpans.

Izumi nods in agreement as Sokka shrugs. “It’ll keep boyfriends away.”

Izumi sticks out her tongue and Sokka does it right back.

Zuko holds Izumi’s hand. “Ok, so what if you have ten biscuits and I ask you for one, how many do you have left?”

“Five,” Izumi says, without missing a beat.

“I think you forgot how to do math,” Sokka remarks.

“No, since Daddy asked me, I would give him half,” Izumi says in a matter-of-fact tone.

Zuko makes a cooing noise and hugs Izumi tightly.

“Jeez, let her breath, babe,” Sokka says.

Zuko presses a kiss to Izumi’s cheek. “You were very sweet and I love you too.”

Izumi gives a blinding smile and hugs her dad back.

“But you still have to share.”

“But Daddy!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
